1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mechanical arrowhead or broadhead that uses a cam surface to move a blade from a closed position to an open position.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Mechanical arrowheads or broadheads that have blades which move from a closed position to an open position are known. In many conventional mechanical arrowheads, blades move from a closed position or flight position to an open position or cutting position.
In some conventional mechanical arrowheads, blades are maintained in a closed position or a flight position by retaining members, such as spring elements, O-rings and retaining bands.
In some conventional mechanical arrowheads, blades responsively move from a closed position to an open position by applying a force to an actuating element.